I walk alone
by PCSP-Uzumaki
Summary: Itachi relembra o último dia que passara com Shisui, o dia quatorze de fevereiro. *Shounen-ai* *Yaoi* *Drama* *ShisuixItachi*


**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence, não ganho qualquer forma de remuneração para escrever essa fanfic.

**N/A:** Happy valentine`s day!

Sei que não comemoramos o dia dos namorados no dia de São Valentim, mas eu costumo usar qualquer data comemorativa como desculpa pra escrever one-shots hahahaha.

Casal altamente canon (referência em capítulo 401, página 10 - o _koibito_ à que Madara se refere é Shisui, pois se fosse uma garota não haveria a necessidade de usar um termo tão genérico - é o que eu acho, ao menos) e belo (na minha concepção e não há quem me prove o contrário) mas não muito famoso, sei que atingirá poucos leitores mas não me importo, adorei escrever mesmo assim. ^^

Não considero Uchihacest pois relação entre primos é algo legal, então não é incesto, ok? Mas pra quem considera, tenha em mente que é Uchihacest.

Espero que gostem!

_Música: I walk alone (versão de Jorn Lande)._

_**I WALK ALONE**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Put all your angels on the edge**_

_**Keep all the roses, I'm not dead**_

_**I left a thorn under your bed**_

_**I'm never gone..**_

_**.**_

_**Coloque todos os seus anjos a beira do abismo**_

_**Guarde todas as rosas, eu não estou morto**_

_**Eu deixei um tormento sob sua cama**_

_**Mas eu nunca me fui**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_ Eu estava pensando em viajar, pegar umas férias...

_ Deveria pensar menos e agir mais.

Você riu em alto e bom som, alcançando pequenos cascalhos que se encontravam no chão e jogando no rio cristalino e calmo, gerando ondulações leves na água que espelhava o sol brilhante daquela tarde.

_ Você sabe que não posso Itachi.

É, eu sei. Infelizmente eu sei. Suspirei cansado, irritado, derrotado. Estava a semanas tentando encontrar solução para aquele problema, mas quanto mais eu pensava mais parecia que não havia escapatória... E hoje nos sabemos muito bem que não havia...

Você parecia ter percebido meu desanimo, aproximando-se de mim com cautela e tomando minhas mãos com as suas, entrelaçando nossos dedos de forma afetuosa, acariciando a palma da minha mão esquerda com o polegar. Eu sentia aquela dor constante no peito voltar, que já fazia parte do meu dia-a-dia, queimando meu coração como ácido.

Por que diabos as coisas tinham que ser assim?

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Go tell the world I'm still around**_

_**I didn't fly, I'm coming down**_

_**You are the wind, the only sound**_

_**.**_

_**Vá dizer ao mundo que eu ainda estou por aqui**_

_**Eu não voei, eu estou vindo à baixo**_

_**Você é o vento, o único som**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_ Pois deveria. – sussurrei, tentando evitar as lágrimas de se formarem em meus olhos antes que você pudesse notar minha dor mais profunda. Mas você simplesmente sorriu em retorno, passando um braço entorno do meu ombro e me fazendo aproximar cada vez mais do seu corpo.

Fechei os olhos, permitindo que você puxasse meu corpo e me fizesse deitar com a cabeça em seu colo. Senti seus dedos suaves contornarem meus lábios e meu nariz, subindo até minhas sobrancelhas e, por fim, iniciando uma caricia suave nos meus cabelos.

E os fios longos que tanto me irritavam, mas que eu mantivera a vida toda porque você achava bonito, estavam soltos ao vento e sua mercê. Pois eu sabia que era assim que você os preferia.

_ Não adianta tentar me convencer a abandonar a minha sina. Você tem que fazer o que tem que fazer.

_ Eu não quero fazer.

_Você _tem_ que fazer Itachi. – respondeu seriamente, cessando qualquer forma de caricia. Eu abri os olhos, e com dificuldade focalizei seu belo rosto, me prendendo aos detalhes que eu tanto admirava:

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Whisper to my heart**_

_**When hope is torn apart**_

_**And no one can save you**_

_**.**_

_**Sussurre para meu coração**_

_**Quando a esperança estiver acabada**_

_**E ninguém puder te salvar**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Seus cabelos castanhos, levemente encaracolados e bagunçados cobriam sua testa e bandana de Konoha. Seu olho levemente amendoado, mas ainda sim mais arredondado do que os meus, me fitava com ternura. Seus lábios finos entornavam um belo sorriso de encorajamento.

Você era todo o apoio que eu tinha e nem sequer se dava conta disso.

Eu fiquei tão sozinho sem você, Shisui.

_ Hoje é dia quatorze de fevereiro. – constatou, me pegando de surpresa. Me ajeitei ao seu lado, sentando sobre meus joelhos e deixando de encara-lo no olho, voltando a ver o reflexo do sol na agua do rio, que estava novamente límpida, cristalina e estática.

_ Eu sei, faltam apenas três dias...

_ Não é disso que estou falando. Hoje é dia quatorze de fevereiro, dia dos namorados.

Aquilo sim me pegou de surpresa. Tossi, engasgando-me com sua constatação, e você riu ainda mais alto do que a vez anterior. Quando recuperei o folego, fui puxado ao seu encontro com uma mão firme e fortemente fechada na gola de minha camisa, e uniu seus lábios aos meus com ternura.

Nas raras vezes em que nos beijávamos era sempre algo extremamente terno. Você mapeava meus lábios com os seus lentamente, sentindo cada detalhe e memorizando cada traço – eu sabia, pois fazia o mesmo. Nunca aprofundávamos o beijo, por mais que eu desejasse você sempre me impedia.

Mas daquela vez foi diferente.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**I walk alone**_

_**Every step I take**_

_**I walk alone**_

_**My winter storm**_

_**Holding me awake**_

_**It's never gone**_

_**When I walk alone**_

_**.**_

_**Eu caminho sozinho**_

_**Cada passo que dou**_

_**Eu caminho sozinho**_

_**Minha tempestade de inverno**_

_**Me mantem acordado**_

_**E nunca se vai**_

_**Quando eu caminho sozinho**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Pedi passagem com a língua, e você concedeu de bom grado. Fiquei surpreso e sem reação, não sabia o que fazer, afinal, estava esperando que você interrompesse o beijo como sempre fazia quando chegávamos neste estágio. Percebendo meu desconforto, você comandou o beijo, me fazendo suspirar em contentamento.

Finalmente, depois de tanto tempo, eu conseguia te beijar como você deveria ser beijado.

Como senti falta de seus beijos, Shisui.

Depois de alguns instantes, desprendeu seus lábios dos meus com um estalo, dando um selinho antes de me afastar de seu corpo com delicadeza, voltando a depositar minha cabeça sobre a suas pernas cruzadas.

Abri os olhos e observei os seu olho brilhante por alguns instantes. Apesar de ser um Uchiha, seus olhos eram mais claros, belos, extremamente diferentes dos meus, dos nossos parentes. Um de seus olhos estava enfaixado, encoberto devido ao imbecil do Danzou.

Danzou, um dos conselheiros, o acusou de traição e complô com os Uchiha, e atacou-o em uma das missões externas de Konoha. Quando soube o que aconteceria, corri o mais rápido que pude mas não consegui impedir que fosse ferido por aquele maldito...

Sarutobi ouviu atentamente minha acusação contra o conselheiro, mas afirmava estar de mãos atadas. O dispensou das próximas missões para que nos tivéssemos mais tempo juntos até o dia do juízo final.

E você mentiu, mentiu por mim, mais uma vez. Disse que fora ferido em uma missão, que seu olho foi tomado por um shinobi sem identificação.

Mas o que você não sabia é que o seu olho remanescente possuía aquela particularidade característica de sua pessoa, era intenso e cristalino, cheio de vida, cada emoção era evidenciada apenas com dois segundos de observação.

Talvez por isso desconfiassem tanto de você...

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Go back to sleep forever more**_

_**Far from your fools and lock the door**_

_**They're all around and they'll make sure**_

_**.**_

_**Volte a dormir para sempre**_

_**Bem longe dos tolos e tranque a porta**_

_**Eles estão por aí e te vigiam**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_ Eu andei pensando Itachi...

_ Isso é algo em que eu tenho que pensar Shisui, não você. Eu prometo que nada vai acontecer...

_ Pare de ser idiota e me escute. – Você falou e eu me sentei ao seu lado, levemente contrariado. Claro, eu ainda não havia achado uma solução para o problema, mas acreditava que eventualmente iria conseguir. Odiava a falta de esperança que entornava seu olhar naquele determinado momento e sabia que odiaria cada palavra que você fosse capaz de proferir que fosse regada por aquele sentimento - Escolha a mim.

_ Cale a boca.

_ Eu prefiro morrer em suas mãos Itachi. – você me interrompeu, me fazendo trancar a respiração subitamente.

_ O... o que disse?

_ Estão desconfiando de você. Me pediram para espioná-lo e você sabe disso, mas não estão acreditando em minhas mentiras. Ouvi os filhos de um dos líderes Uchiha conversar com outro, dizendo que eu estava de conluio com você, que iriamos...

_ Ok, já decidi. Você vai tirar essas malditas férias e desaparecer até eu cumprir a missão.

_ Para que? Pra Konoha me caçar incessantemente? Danzou adoraria ter uma desculpa pra levar o outro olho.

E você estava certo, como sempre. Não havia escapatória, não a que deveria haver. Implorei pela vida de ambos, implorei para o Hokage que me deixasse manter você e Sasuke vivos. Sasuke ficaria em Konoha e nós dois entraríamos na Akatsuki juntos, seriamos parceiros e espiões da vila, faríamos qualquer coisa que fosse preciso...

Consegui a absolvição para Sasuke. Sasuke era apenas uma criança, nada sabia de toda conspiração do clã e não a levaria a diante. Mas você sabia... Você era um dos idealizadores da revolução, e apenas por mim decidira mudar de lado.

Entretanto, parece que o Conselho não achava que nossa união fosse forte o suficiente para confiar em você. Mesmo depois de eu afirmar em alto em bom som que você sabia de tudo, mas ainda sim preferia ficar ao meu lado.

_ Shisui, por favor, vá embora.

_ Sabe Itachi, andei pensando no que te dar de presente nesse quatorze de fevereiro, apesar de você ser um namorado idiota e insensível que nem sequer lembra de datas como essas. – você comentou brandamente, sorrindo, como se não houvéssemos falado sobre o maior problema de nossas vidas a apenas dois segundos atrás.

Sua calma era invejável.

Como eu senti falta de sua calma, Shisui.

Eu suspirei em derrota, sabendo que de nada adiantaria forçar uma reação de você. Seu sorriso se multiplicou de tamanho.

_ O Mangekyou Sharingan.

Ok, aquilo era demais pra mim. Empurrei você e me levantei, decidido a ir pra casa e só reaparecer quando você deixasse de ser um completo idiota. Mas você me segurou pelo braço e me impediu de continuar os planos sem te ferir.

E, céus, a última coisa que eu queria na vida era te ferir, será que era difícil pra você entender isso?

_ Me largue.

_ Itachi, escute. Nós sabemos bem que para você conseguir o Mangekyou Sharingan tem que sentir a dor de perder a mim ou Sasuke, foi o que estava escrito no pergaminho que Madara te fez ler não foi?

_ E dai? Eu consigo cumprir a missão sem essa porcaria de...

_ Sasuke foi absolvido e eu vou morrer. – você me interrompeu, e eu fechei os olhos irritado, sentindo meus braços tremerem de raiva – Pode não ser agora, mas se todos do clã forem exterminados e eu desaparecer vão me ligar a esse acontecimento, qualquer cidadão de Konoha vai ter carta branca para me caçar.

_ Você terá a proteção da Akatsuki.

_ Não Itachi, eu não terei a proteção de ninguém. Você estará fazendo as missões da Akatsuki e coletando as informações para Konoha, enquanto eu não estou liberado para chegar próximo a essa organização e não sou bem vindo. Alias... Nós nunca mais vamos nos ver.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**You don't have to see**_

_**What I turned out to be**_

_**No one can help you**_

_**.**_

_**Você não tem que ver**_

_**O que eu acabei me tornando**_

_**Ninguém pode te ajudar**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Você caminhou ate a minha frente, acariciando minhas bochechas com os polegares e me fazendo abrir os olhos para encara-lo, lágrimas de raiva e tristeza estavam obstruindo minha visão: eu não possuía mais forças para negar... Você estava certo, como sempre.

_ Eu prefiro morrer vendo você do que viver fugindo de todos e longe de ti.

_ Shisui...

_ Será um presente pra mim também se eu morrer ao seu lado Itachi. – você sussurrou, tomando meus lábios trêmulos com os seus. Eu correspondi o beijo doce, e não impedi as lágrimas de rolarem sobre minha face e molharem também o seu rosto. Passei meus braços ao redor de seu pescoço, puxando-o para mais perto de mim.

Meu corpo tremia por todas aquelas emoções que me apedrejavam de uma vez só: raiva, inutilidade, falta de esperança, excesso de amor.

Como eu consegui viver tanto tempo sem você Shisui? Como?

Você percebia o meu desespero, acariciando minhas costas com delicadeza sem jamais interromper o beijo. E nos sabíamos muito bem o que aquele beijo significava...

Uma de suas mãos parou de me afagar, e segundos depois eu senti algo metálico ser colocado em minhas mãos... Uma kunai. Me afastei, olhando seu rosto envolto em completo desespero.

_ Eu não posso, não posso! – eu gritava, tremendo ao ponto de deixar a arma cair no chão e fincar na grama. Você tomou minhas mãos as suas na tentativa de me acalmar, me fazendo chorar ainda mais – Eu te amo demais!

_ Shii... Itachi... Eu também te amo. Mais do que o clã ou Konoha, eu amo você e por isso compartilho de sua opinião. Eu acho que Konoha esta apodrecida em seus pilares de sustentação, mas se você tem fé de que as coisas vão mudar, de que esse mundo um dia vai mudar, tudo que posso fazer é ter fé em quem eu amo Itachi... – você falava docemente, retirando a lamina do chão e guardando em suas vestes. Retirou um pedaço de papel e me entregou, e eu li com o olhar arregalado – se você não consegue com as próprias mãos, assista-me fazer. O Mangekyou Sharingan é ativado com a dor da perda, e não especificadamente com a execução da morte.*

_ Por favor Shisui... – a carta de suicido voltara para entre seus dedos, e você andara até a borda do rio, depositando-a com cuidado sob uma pedra para que não voasse. A água do rio atingiu suas sandarias, e você apenas continuou a andar, entrando por completo nas aguas cristalinas.

Quando me dei conta do que acontecia corri em desespero para alcança-lo. Você me aguardou pacientemente, me abraçando quando ficamos ambos submersos aquele rio quente pela estação do ano de verão. Apenas nossos narizes e olhos estavam emersos, eu ainda tremia dos pés a cabeça.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**I walk alone**_

_**Every step I take**_

_**I walk alone**_

_**My winter storm**_

_**Holding me awake**_

_**It's never gone**_

_**When I walk alone**_

_**.**_

_**Eu caminho sozinho**_

_**Cada passo que dou**_

_**Eu caminho sozinho**_

_**Minha tempestade de inverno**_

_**Me mantem acordado**_

_**E nunca se vai**_

_**Quando eu caminho sozinho**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Você me beijou, daquela forma mesmo, embaixo da agua. Um beijo repleto de dor... Eu chorava tanto que não conseguia retribuir.

Você sorriu novamente.

Como eu senti falta desses sorrisos, Shisui...

Sem prévio aviso, você mergulhou por completo, nadando para longe de mim. Instantaneamente eu ativei o Sharingan, encontrando-o alguns metros à frente, no fundo do rio. Respirei fundo e nadei até você com velocidade, alcançando seu braço em instantes e tentando puxa-lo para superfície e cessar toda aquela idiotice e teimosia sua.

Mas você não subia. Por mais que eu puxasse, você não saia do lugar. Olhei em pânico para seu corpo e percebi que você agarrava com um dos braços uma das raízes submersas do rio.

Não... isso não podia acontecer, isso não estava acontecendo!

Eu tentei falar, mas som nenhum saia de minha boca debaixo da água. Você sorriu uma ultima vez e começou a movimentar os lábios, meu Sharingan ativado lia todos os movimentos labiais com precisão.

"Proteja meu Sharingan, não deixe que caia nas mãos do conselho. Use-o para salvar esse mundo. Eu te amo Itachi."

E então eu entendi. Não adiantava, qualquer coisa que eu fizesse seria inútil. Você era um completo cabeça dura e morreria por mim e pelos demais, impediria o conselho podre de ter acesso ao Sharingan, deixando-o com a única pessoa em quem confiava: eu.

Provavelmente eu chorava, era difícil saber com tanta água me envolvendo. A dor era imensa, estonteante, mas eu não mais te puxava. Aproximei-me de você e beijei seus lábios, antes de me despedir com o olhar, vendo seu olho perder gradativamente o brilho de vida que possuía.

Como senti saudades do seu olhar Shisui...

Precisei subir para respirar, e quando retornei você ainda me encarou por mais alguns instantes, antes de morrer com aquele belo sorriso de paz e missão cumprida nos lábios.

Subi a superfície e chorei durante horas. Não sabia ao certo quanto tempo se passou, mas foi muito tempo. Eu estava prestes a adormecer de esgotamento emocional quando recordei de seu pedido, seu ultimo pedido, e mergulhei para retirar seu Sharingan.

Deus sabe que essa, sem sombra de duvidas, foi a pior coisa que tive que fazer na vida. Pior do que assassinar o clã, pior do que mentir e judiar de Sasuke, pior do que encarar Madara depois de todo o processo.

Mas quero que saiba Shisui que eu cumpri o prometido. Que dei o melhor destino para o seu Sharingan, utilizei-o para ajudar Naruto Uzumaki, o salvador deste mundo. E nos podemos dizer que tivemos uma simplória participação nisso tudo, não?

Seu cabeça dura, imbecil, idiota...

Como eu te amo Shisui.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Waiting up in heaven**_

_**I was never far from you**_

_**Spinning down I felt your every move**_

_**.**_

_**Esperando acordado no céu**_

_**Eu nunca estive longe de você**_

_**Girando em direção ao chão eu sinto todos seus movimentos**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

E como eu esperei por esse dia, quando eu finalmente te encontraria e não estaria mais só.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**I walk alone**_

_**Every step I take**_

_**I walk alone**_

_**My winter storm**_

_**Holding me awake**_

_**It's never gone**_

_**When I walk alone**_

_**.**_

_**Eu caminho sozinho**_

_**Cada passo que dou**_

_**Eu caminho sozinho**_

_**Minha tempestade de inverno**_

_**Me mantem acordado**_

_**E nunca se vai**_

_**Quando eu caminho sozinho**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_ Eu sempre estive com você, Itachi, seu idiota.

**FIM**

* foi o que aconteceu com o sharingan de Kakashi.


End file.
